mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirai-Ryu Clan
The Shirai-Ryu Clan (Kanji: 白井流) are a clan of Japanese ninjas in the Mortal Kombat series credited with bringing ninjutsu and other secret martial arts to Japan from China. Info For years, Shirai-Ryu Clan were bitter rivals with the Lin Kuei Clan, from which they had originally sprung. They were eventually wiped out by the necromancer Quan Chi, who destroyed all of the members of the clan (Scorpion, was murdered by the younger Sub-Zero prior to this). The Shirai-Ryu Clan was formed many years ago by a Lin Kuei warrior named De Foxe. He eventually grew tired of the Lin Kuei and left the clan. However, leaving the clan is punishable by death, and De Foxe was sought after by Lin Kuei assassins. He left China and returned to his homeland in Japan, where he offered his services to the lords and generals. His art gradually spread throughout Japan and developed into the art of ninjutsu. In addition to teaching his new art form, he also taught modified versions of Lin Kuei tactics, as well as revealing many of their secrets. This only further infuriated the Lin Kuei when De Foxe's teachings became well-known with many followers throughout Japan. His followers became known as the Shirai-Ryu. The Shirai-Ryu and the Lin Kuei became tremendous rivals. Foxe's clan mocked the Lin Kuei by dressing in similar outfits of yellow colour and teaching modified versions of their own secrets. While De Foxe managed to avoid many assassination attempts well into his later years, he was eventually killed by poison in his tea. It was never known if the Lin Kuei was responsible for his death. The animosity between the Lin Kuei and Shirai-Ryu continued after his demise, as the Shirai-Ryu clan became more prominent. After the Shirai-Ryu were reformed by a fully resurrected Hanzo Hassashi, the clan now dedicates itself to protecting Earth and aiding those victimised by others through recruiting them into the Shirai-Ryu. Most recently, the animosity between the Shirai-Ryu and the Lin Kuei has been resolved peacefully when the grand masters of both clans, Hanzo Hassashi and Kui Lae (Sub-Zero), met to discuss their clan's history and relationship. All animosity between the clans was dispelled when Sub-Zero revealed that Quan Chi was responsible for the destruction of the first iteration of the Shirai-Ryu and the framing of Bi-Han. History During the events of Mortal Kombat: Sub-Zero, the sorcerer Quan Chi hired members from both rival clans to find the Map of Elements giving directions to Quan Chi's Amulet: Lin Kuei Clan warrior Kui Lae and Shirai-Ryu member Hanzo Hassashi were the members of the clans respectively chosen for the task. Quan Chi had originally sent Kui Lae to find the map, but he had also sent Hassashi in the event that Kui failed in his arduous quest. Neither warrior knew of the other's involvement until they discovered each other in the room of the Shaolin Temple containing the map and immediately engaged each other in battle. Kui won the battle with his ice-powers, killing Hanzo in the process, and retrieved the map. He gave the map to Quan Chi, and as payment to the Lin Kuei, he wiped out the rival Shirai-Ryu clan. Hanzo returned from death as Scorpion, and met his supposed murderer in the Never Never Land, where Bi-Han had gone to stop Quan Chi from releasing the fallen God Shinnok. The two engaged in a rematch of their "earlier" battle with Bi-Han emerging as the victor. Unable to exact his revenge, Scorpion waited until Mortal Kombat, where he battled Bi-Han for a third time. This time, Scorpion would be victorious and finally avenged his own death by killing Bi-Han. Bi-Han was reborn in the Never Land as the wraith Noob Sailbot, only to have his younger brother and the real murderer of Scorpion take his place in future tournaments using the Sub-Zero name. As part of a deal with the Elder Gods in order to combat the threat from Onaga, the Shirai-Ryu were resurrected in exchange for Scorpion serving as the Champion against this evil. However, their deal was only partly followed as after Onaga's defeat, the Shirai-Ryu were resurrected but not as flesh and blood humans, but rather as undead warriors like Scorpion himself. Scorpion would take his undead clan and wage eternal enmity against the Gods for the crimes they had committed. At this point, the Shirai-Ryu Clan were also called Hellspawn. In Scorpion's Armageddon ending, as the fire of Blaze was extinguished and divine powers were given to him, what appeared in its place brought elation to Scorpion's tormented soul: His ninja clan, the Shirai-Ryu, had been fully resurrected and as complete flesh and blood human beings. Numbering in the thousands, they covered the surface of the Pyramid of Argus awaiting Scorpion's command. It seems that Hanzo Hassashi (Scorpion) was now the absolute leader of his people. Among them was Scorpion's wife and son. He was finally able to see and hold his family in his arms, yet however their reunion was to be short-lived. The wicked sorcerer Quan Chi suddenly appeared among them. He grabbed Scorpion's young son and disappeared through a portal to Hell. Enraged, Scorpion ordered his clan to hunt down the sorcerer. He will not rest until his son has been rescued and recovered while Quan Chi is exterminated. In Mortal Kombat 9, Scorpion, the last remaining member of the Shirai-Ryu clan, still holds a grudge against the Lin Kuei Clan, including the elder Sub-Zero, whom he believes was responsible for the murder of him, his family and the massacre of his clan. Sometime later, the clan is restored after De Foxe's and Hanzo's journey for the Kamidogu daggers. The Lin Kuei's Grandmaster, Sub-Zero, soon met with Hanzo to sit down together for a cup of tea and discuss their clans' relationship after having been freed from Quan Chi's sorcery. He proposed to improve relationships between the Shirai-Ryu and the Lin Kuei in order to bolster forces to protect Earth from future threats. Though Hanzo was extremely wary due to their past history, Kui insisted on a peaceful negotiation. However, their peace is broken when an impulsive Frost intrudes on their talk. Hanzo's suspicions about treachery are seemingly proven right and he attacks him. However, when Hanzo moves into kill Kui, the Grandmaster instead fires an ice blast at Frost to incapacitate her. Sub-Zero reassures Hanzo that his intentions for peace and cooperation were genuine and leads him to throne room to tell him the truth about Quan Chi and the Shirai-Ryu through Sektor's head which contained a recording of the conspiracy. Quan had in fact not only killed the Shirai-Ryu by himself, but also created Scorpion from Hanzo's soul after his death, turning him into the vengeful spectre that compelled him to unfairly blame and kill Bi-Han. However, Zero instead blames Quan Chi's treachery for his downfall and Bi-Han's death, holding no grudge against Hanzo. Hanzo then states that there is a debt to be paid, one that Quan Chi will pay. Both leaders then give their salute as acceptance and become allies, ending the feud between their clans. Some time later, Hanzo stages an assault with his clan members on the Special Forces refugee Camp after learning of Quan Chi's captivity. Though they did not warn them of their impending arrival, Hanzo ordered his men to merely subdue his allies and avoid killing, not wanting to harm any of his allies in the process of taking Quan. Both Kenshi and Johnny Cage step in to try and stop him as they need him to release their fallen allies and use him as bait to retrieve Shinnok's amulet, but Hanzo's rage could not be quelled and defeats both of them. After incapacitating the Special Forces, the Shirai-Ryu bring Quan Chi to Hanzo. Finally confronting his family's and clan's true murderer, Hanzo faces Quan Chi in combat and moves into kill him, but D'Vorah appears to try and stop him. Though he manages to slice off one of her extra limbs, she stabs him with another, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. While D'Vorah races to aid Quan Chi, Hanzo quickly recovers and tosses his spear through Quan Chi's chest and pulls him in for the kill. As D'Vorah tosses him the amulet, Quan Chi begins his incantation and as it finally comes within his grasp once more - it is short-lived for only a second before Hanzo slices his head off - finally avenging his clan and family. Blood for blood, Hanzo's anger was finally abated. But before he could relax, Quan Chi's last ditch effort was successful and the fallen Elder God is finally released from his confinement. However, as the results of Quan Chi's death because of Hanzo was being blinded by vengeance, this cost the remaining fallen heroes who were allied to Raiden, like Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Nightwolf, and Smoke remained revenants forever. Hanzo tries to strike down Lord Shinnok himself, but is easily thwarted. The Shirai-Ryu immediately releases their prisoners and together try to attack him, but are just as easily defeated. Shinnok then takes his leave for the Sky Temple, but not before capturing Johnny Cage, to keep him from intervening his evil plan. As soon as they disappear, Cassie Cage and her team arrive. Kung Jin races to help Hanzo and he tells Cassie the whereabouts of her father. Known Members *Scorpion (Leader) *De Foxe (Former leader) *Forest Fox *Takeda Takahashi Trivia *Throughout the series, the Shirai-Ryu's name is mispronounced as Shirai Rye-yu (when the correct would be Shirai Ree-oo). Also, given that "Ryu" is the Japanese suffix for "style", the name would be more properly parsed as "Shirai ryu". Shirai-Ryu means "Style/Flow of the White Well". Gallery Scorpion_draw.jpg|Scorpion, the leader of the clan. Shira-Ryu_ninja.png|A Shirai-Ryu ninja. Lin_Kuei_killing_Shirai-Ryu.jpg|Lin Kuei slaughtering the Shirai-Ryu. Takeda_Takahashi.jpg|Takeda Takahashi. Shirai-Ryu_mask.png|Shirai-Ryu's mask. Category:MK Category:Gangs Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Scary!